


Discoteca

by cloe2gs



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloe2gs/pseuds/cloe2gs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck tiene un don para cogerle en las situaciones mas comprometidas posibles. Esa noche no iba a ser una excepcion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoteca

Hay aproximadamente 6671 millones de habitantes en el mundo, de los cuales unos 8 millones viven en Nueva York. Las probabilidades de encontrarse con Chuck Bass son menos de un 0,1% probabilidades que aumentaban increíblemente si Dan tenía un aspecto patético y/o miserable y/o vergonzoso; porque Chuck parecía tener un radar para saber cuando el joven Humphrey pasaba por sus peores momentos, o al menos por los más incómodos y/o vergonzosos y en los que por ningún motivo quería que fuera testigo. Que le encuentre con los pantalones bajados mientras un desconocido le hace una mamada días después de tirarle al pasillo del Empire envuelto en una sabana, no debería extrañarle.

 

Aun no sabe cómo es que ha terminado cediendo. Quizás es porque no le gusta discutir y ya llevaba haciéndolo con Nate y con Jenny durante demasiado tiempo, cosa que tiene su merito teniendo en cuenta que su hermana seguía viviendo en Londres y lo hacía a las tres de la mañana por teléfono. No es capaz de decir si le convencieron o al final simplemente desistió y acepto sólo para que se callaran y poder dormir toda la noche. No es como si pudiera decirles a alguno de ellos que su reticencia a salir con alguien desde lo de Serena se debía más al hecho de pasarse las horas bajo las sabanas de la cama de Chuck en el Empire que a su reciente, al menos que ellos sepan, interés por su mismo sexo. El caso es que se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa negra y salió a ese sitio tan, supuestamente famoso, del que no había oído nunca hablar; pero que, según Erik, todos los homosexuales de la ciudad debían conocer. Splash. Un local entre la quinta y la sexta al que, posiblemente, jamás se hubiera acercado por iniciativa propia. Aun así, ahi esta. Pasando frio en una larga cola junto a Eric y a Tom, su ultimo novio, intentando no mirarles demasiado mientras se meten mano y la lengua hasta la campanilla; cosa que a los chicos de su alrededor no parece molestarles tanto como a él. 

Pasan rápido y entran gratis. El tío de la puerta ha reconocido a Eric y no les hace pagar, lo cual sólo consigue que Dan se pregunte ¿Por qué narices han esperado la cola si podrían habérsela saltado? No es que esté de acuerdo con eso de aprovecharse del apellido de la gente para conseguir beneficios; pero le han pellizcado el culo tantas veces mientras esperaban que ya casi ni lo siente.

La música esta alta, pero es buena, así que no le da importancia al volumen. Muchos chicos sin camiseta bailan en la pista, frotándose unos con otros, en bailes provocativos algunos, con cierta timidez otros, incluso los hay que simplemente se meten mano en medio de la masa de torsos desnudos sin ningún disimulo. Un vistazo a las paredes y lo único que puede diferenciar con claridad son decenas de pantallas de televisión en las que se retrasmite porno gay de todo tipo. Se gira para hacerle saber a Erick que el sitio no está mal, pero sólo encuentra un hueco vacio. Donde deberían estar el rubio y su novio no hay nadie. Gira sobre sí mismo pero no hay nadie a su lado. Ni rastro de sus acompañantes. Acaban de llegar y ya le han dejado solo. Rueda los ojos y se acerca hasta la barra pensando en lo que va a pedir; pero antes de tener tiempo de llamar al camarero este le pone una copa. Dan le mira intrigado y el sólo se encoge de hombros y señala a un pelirrojo que le mira fijamente desde el otro lado de la barra.

 _”Que diablos. Se supone que he venido a divertirme”_ se dice Dan antes de alzar la copa en dirección al desconocido y darle un trago.

El pelirrojo sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia él. 

Hablan, beben, siguen hablando. Dan no sabe cuándo, ni cómo, ni porqué; pero el caso es que acaba en medio de la pista de baile cuando él, no sólo odia bailar, si no que está seguro de que deberían prohibir que la gente ridículamente torpe, como él, lo hiciera. Aun así, está en medio de la pista, con ese pelirrojo de fuertes brazos, moviéndose al ritmo de la música. El otro tiene sus manos en su cintura guiando sus movimientos, acercándole a él hasta que todo movimiento se reduce a sus dos cuerpos frotándose. El moreno nota unos labios en los suyos, después una lengua en su boca y lo siguiente es a él respondiendo al beso más caliente que le han dado nunca.

Están un rato más en la pista, besándose, frotándose, acariciándose sobre la ropa… luego nota una erección presionándose contra su muslo y gime sin poder evitarlo. Su compañero sonríe de lado y le arrastra por la pista de baile. No sabe a dónde va, a estas horas y con tanto alcohol en sangre, su destino no es algo que le preocupe demasiado. En su camino cree ver a Erik haciéndole un gesto con los pulgares; pero no está seguro.

Atraviesan una puerta que les lleva a una habitación pobremente iluminada, llena de cortinas de seda para dar algo de privacidad a las parejas. Dan no puede evitar sonrojarse al ver lo que hace la gente y comprender para que esta él allí. Por un momento por su cerebro pasa la idea de dar media vuelta y marcharse, de dar alguna pobre escusa y largarse lo más rápido que pueda; pero su acompañante le pega contra una pared y vuelve a sentir la erección del otro frotándose con la suya, a esa lengua tan habilidosa de nuevo en su boca y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, apaga su cerebro, deja de pensar en lo que está haciendo, si es correcto o no; y se dedica a disfrutar de las sensaciones.

Gime en el oído del otro cuando este le abre el pantalón y se queda sin respiración cuando se mete su pene en la boca. Dan se muerde el labio inferior y entierra sus dedos en el pelo pelirrojo del tío que le está dando una de las mejores mamadas de su vida. Sus ojos están entrecerrados, mientras mueve las caderas buscando entrar más en esa boca húmeda, caliente y que parece no tener fin. Ladea la cabeza y es cuando le ve. Detiene todo movimiento, de él y del chico pelirrojo, por un momento se olvida hasta de respirar, y todo por él. Por Chuck Bass. Él hombre que está apoyado en una columna frente a él y que le mira con esa mezcla de diversión y prepotencia que tan bien se le da. Dan le mira con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y la sonrisa en la cara de Chuck se amplía mientras camina hacia él y se apoya en la pared junto a él.

―Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Si es el pequeño chico de Brooklyn.

Avergonzado porque Chuck le este viendo en esa situación traga saliva alejando con fuerza al pelirrojo de él. Al menos esa es su intención hasta que nota otra mano sobre la suya, sobre la misma que hasta hace unos instantes estaba marcando el ritmo de la mamada. Sube la mirada para fijar sus ojos en los de Chuck, porque esa mano es suya, ¿de quién si no? No hay nada en los otros ojos que le dé una pista de porque está haciendo eso, no hay nada en el rostro del joven Bass que le haga saber cuáles son sus intenciones. De porque está allí, de entre todos los lugares en los que podría estar, mirándole cuando hacia tan solo unos días que le hecho de su habitación en el Empire.

―No te detengas por mí, Daniel ―le susurra al oído mientras insta al pelirrojo sin nombre a retomar su labor.  
―Chuck… ―intenta decir Dan.  
―Shh ―le silencia acercando su cuerpo al del moreno―. Disfruta de esto, Humphrey.

Y Dan es incapaz de llevarle la contraria. El pelirrojo mueve su cabeza al ritmo que Chuck le marca, con la mirada alzada viéndoles a los dos. A Dan con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, y a Chuck con su frente contra la sien del otro. Se pasan así unos segundos, hasta que Chuck comienza a morderle la oreja y Dan, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, se corre con un largo gemido que le fuerza las cuerdas vocales, con un espasmo que le recorre todo el cuerpo y que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas. El joven Bass sonríe con prepotencia al ver el estado en que se ha quedado y le coge de la barbilla, le gira la cara y le da un fuerte beso, de esos que es más un choque de labios que un beso de verdad, lleno de deseo y de enfado. El pelirrojo se levanta pasándose un pulgar por la mejilla, recogiendo el último rastro de semen que queda. Les mira y sonríe suponiendo que el nuevo moreno se unirá a su fiesta y la noche acabara mejor de lo que lo había planeado. Se equivoca. Chuck le mira con dureza y su voz es fría cuando habla.

―Lárgate.

Es una orden y él solo dice las cosas una vez. Lo dice su postura y su tono de voz. Dan reconoce una amenaza implícita, incluso en su estado de sopor post-orgasmo; así que no le extraña que el otro retroceda un par de pasos y se marche. Piensa en replicar, en decirle algo ingenioso, sobre que no es nadie para espantar a sus ligues; pero Bass le besa de nuevo, asaltando su boca sin reparo, sin pedir permiso, solo cogiendo lo que quiere, como hace con todo. Le besa y le aprieta contra la pared, de manera que puede sentir su erección contra su pene. Horas más tarde le echara la culpa a la increíble borrachera que lleva encima, o lo hará si fuera capaz de recordar algo. Pero aquí, inflado con ese falso sentido de valentía del que suele carecer, le quita el cinturón y le mete la mano en los pantalones, acariciando su pene con movimientos erráticos mientras siguen besándose y Chuck empieza a mover la cadera en busca de un mayor contacto.

―Esta ha sido probablemente la peor paja que me has dado nunca ―le dice tras correrse mientras se abrocha los pantalones.  
―Vaya gracias. Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer que un chico se sienta bien ―le responde Dan con sarcasmo impulsándose de la pared con las manos antes de empezar a tambalearse hacia la salida.  
―Espera ―Chuck le coge de la muñeca y le da la vuelta para que le mire. Le coge de la cintura del pantalón y termina de abrocharle los botones―. No puedes ir por ahí medio desnudo.

Dan pone los ojos en blanco y retoma su camino hacia la salida. Chuck le sigue divertido viéndole incapaz de seguir una línea recta. Le ve salir a la calle y sonreír tontamente con los ojos cerrados cuando le da el aire en la cara. Se queda en la puerta abierta de su limusina mientras le ve casi tirarse al interior del destartalado taxi que ha conseguido parar.

―Sigue a ese taxi, Arthur.

Después de todo, es un caballero y tiene que asegurarse de que su Cenicienta borracha sea capaz de volver a su casa.


End file.
